Dofus:Requests for Investigation
This page is for aggregating all reports of persistent page vandalism; in other words, after warnings on the user's talk page and reverting of the vandalism. This page is not for content disputes or problems in-game. *Reports will be removed from the list and watched by users in #dofus-wiki. *Tag vandalism that is gratuitous, such as page blanking, as Obvious. *Tag subtle vandalism that is not immediately obvious, such as item recipe sabotage, as Complex. Include a description of the nature of the vandalism. *Use the 'User contributions' link in the toolbox menu on User pages to track a user's edits if you suspect repeat vandalism. Current Reports :One or both of these two IPs changed the Prespic page to read {I heard Canadian Hero is a noob). They may be the same person. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 00:27, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Altered Red Scaraleaf Set page ingredients from * 31x Red Scaraleaf Wing* 15x Red Scaraleaf Shell * 47x Palm Fruits to *31x AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 09:15, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Vandalised Iop page twice, first replacing the page with abusive comments, then with a copy of the Characteristics page. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 07:28, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Reverted and blocked --Lirielle 11:59, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Vandalised Mitch Shroom twice. See http://dofus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mitch_Shroom&diff=151068&oldid=151067 for both vandalisations. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 10:08, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Reverted and blocked. Thanks. --Lirielle 10:14, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Twice removed Arachnee Magic Leg from The Troma page: see http://dofus.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Troma&diff=151527&oldid=151086 for just one vandalisation. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 00:25, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Past Reports For reports in 2006, see /2006. Created page "Porn", with link to porn site. //Peet talk 14:13, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :Done, 1 year ban for the type of contents. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:44, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Vandalising Sadida/Dmg //Peet talk 09:52, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :Done --Cizagna (Talk) 04:07, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Vandalising Sadida/Dmg //Peet talk 09:52, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :Done --Cizagna (Talk) 04:07, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Creating 2 vandal pages with offensive language ("Feca with Pandawa" - "Feca with Eniripsa") --Lirielle 00:40, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Done --Cizagna (Talk) 04:07, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Vandalism on Ecaflip and Staff carver/Recipes. //Peet talk | mod 21:53, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Done--Cizagna (Talk) 05:39, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Vandalism on Blow and Increase Seemingly same user as 205.237.57.2, I'm afraid he's got a dynamic IP --Lirielle 22:48, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :Done, will see if he wants to do more vandal edit, if he becomes a troller i will report it to wikia for a more proper ban --Cizagna (Talk) 05:39, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Creation of "Ecaflip/ULTRA APOCOLIPTIC BLUFFER BECAUSE BLUFFERS SUCK!!!" (deleted) //Peet talk | mod 12:48, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Done --Cizagna (Talk) 21:54, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Vandalims of "Class" --Lirielle 06:11, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :Done --Cizagna (Talk) 21:54, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Creation of offensive page "Toh'Lo" --Lirielle 01:39, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Done --Cizagna (Talk) 02:55, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Created character page(?) Rowler, graffiti on Dofus:Logo contest and removal of message from Bearman wedding ring. //PeetTM 09:56, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure if to ban this user the page created is a personal one, normal action is to delete and i ban if the person repeats, but it has not. He remove a move tag but the tag is new and sort of bulky so it was a logical thing to happen, the graffiti was strange not offensive or faking info or advertising and one of the info remove with the revert was his vote. So will see if he has a more vandal behavior. --Cizagna (Talk) 04:08, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Altering Adventurer Set and Minotoror Set bonuses, previous minor vandalisms (see contribs) //PeetTM 13:56, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Done, also next ban will be permanent, he was been warn, as he is becoming a troller --Cizagna (Talk) 04:08, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Added porn site link to sadida/strength page. --ilmarine 14:35, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Done --Cizagna (Talk) 04:08, 20 January 2007 (UTC) emptied Set page. --ilmarine 06:27, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Done --Cizagna (Talk) 20:16, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Added vulgar language to Bwak page -Rinar 20:54, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Blocked for 1 month --Lirielle 21:16, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Vandalised pages of Robber Set, Gobball Set, Young Adventurer Set, Treechnid Set and Crow Set - Fogleg 17:58, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :Done, because I wanted to stop him before he could do more harm, but I'll ask Cizagna if 1 month is enough for such an attitude. --Lirielle 18:02, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :Re-done, I change it to 1 year for doing a massive vandalize on multiple pages. Also i read some insults, and blankings, etc. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:21, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Posted vulgar language in http://dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Jeweller/Recipes and rubbish in Axe Tichok. -- Fogleg 20:27, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :Blocked for 6 months (vandalism+abusive language) --Lirielle 20:40, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Created pages Paki Paki and Shower containing only vulgar language and rubbish, also vandalised Kry Babby (quest) and Firefoux Dungeon pages. -- Fogleg 09:59, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Done by Peet ban of 6 months --Cizagna (Talk) 19:26, 24 February 2007 (UTC) : All the same person, all blocked. One to watch. //PeetTM 13:16, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :Adding another of his IP's - Changed information on Leek Pie, Mastery Spell, Pressure, Iops Wrath etc. Basically just changing the information so that it was incorrect. I reverted/Undoed the edits but a ban is necessery. Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 15:29, 26 June 2007 (UTC) : Done. //PeetTM 16:07, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :This user keeps changing Flowers & Plants. History shows simular edits for IP's starting with 87.196., might be one and the same. --GroundZzero (Talk) 21:58, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :Need to some one to confirm if the removal is vandalize behavior or accurate removal.--Cizagna (Talk) 20:37, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Deleted information from pages, added random words. Pages include Ash and Gobball Set. I have reverted the edits but require a ban. --Kiriath(Talk) 14:28, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :Done also vandalizing Treechnid Set (why you always add current reports on the old reports section?)--Cizagna (Talk) 14:51, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :User blanked Iop/Intelligence page and vandalised Iop page. --GroundZzero (Talk) 09:20, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :Done sorry for the delay --Cizagna (Talk) 14:11, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :Mutiple vandalism on the pages Bwak, Treechster and Gobtubby. --GroundZzero (Talk) 13:45, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :Done by Lirielle --Cizagna (Talk) 14:11, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :Added pornographic link on the page Shani Sings --GroundZzero (Talk) 16:09, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :Done --Lirielle 18:17, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :Created explicit page, vandalised Guild page. --GroundZzero (Talk) 09:37, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :Done --Cizagna (Talk) 12:12, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :Removed set items and total effects from Indestructible Set page in two consecutive edits. I restored this information, but perhaps something should be done. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 10:36, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::Done. --Lirielle 13:26, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Category:Meta